When you sleep
by Joshua Nenya
Summary: Aragorn verarbeitet mit Hilfe der Elben den gewaltsamen Tod seiner Eltern
1. Totenstille

When you sleep  
  
Inhalt: Aragorn verarbeitet mit Hilfe der Elben den gewaltsamen Tod seiner Eltern. Rating: PG Pairing: Aragorn/Lord Elrond; eine wichtige Rolle spielen auch Elladan, Elrohir und Glorfindel  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und seine Figuren gehören nicht mir. Schade.... Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. Ich mache es also nur aus Spass.  
  
  
  
Sachte wirbelten die, nun durch den Herbst, rot und gelb gewordenen Blätter vor den Brüdern Elladan und Elrohir umher..... Die Söhne Lord Elronds, dem Halbelben, ritten mit ihren Pferden durch die Wälder von Rhu Daur, entlang der Bruinen zum Hauptlager der Dunedain.  
  
Dort sollten sie dem Anführer, Arathorn, eine wichtige Nachricht ihres Vaters überbringen.  
  
Doch die anfänglich gute Laune der beiden verflog schnell. Je näher sie dem Lager kamen, umso mehr hörten sie die Bäume um sich herum wispern. Traurigkeit......Wut........Entsetzen. All dies konnte man ihren eindringlichen Flüstern entnehmen. Aber das genügte schon, um den Elben Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.  
  
Unsicher blickte Elrohir seinen älteren Bruder an... " Spürst du das selbe wie ich ??"  
  
"Ja....das tue ich...., die Bäume sprechen von großem Unheil, dass geschehen ist."  
  
"Wir sollten uns schnell auf den Weg machen", meinte nun Elrohir.  
  
Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang kamen sie am vereinbarten Treffpunkt an. Müde und kaputt von der doch recht hastigen Reise stiegen sie von ihren Pferden ab. Eins überraschte sie nun. Keiner der Waldläufer war an den üblichen Spähpunkten, von denen sie aus ungebetene Besucher schon vorher erblickten oder Gäste ins Lager begleiteten.  
  
Wieder blickten sich beide an, gingen aber doch geradewegs weiter, um zu schauen was los war.  
  
Allmählich kam der süßliche Geruch von Blut in ihre feinen Nasen.... Grauen machte sich bei ihnen breit und böse Vorahnungen beschlichen sie. Schnell rannten sie zum Hauptplatz. Doch was sie dort sahen, lies ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
  
Überall lagen tote Menschen. Männer...., Frauen.... und sogar etliche Kinder. Blutverschmiert und mit offenen Augen, die Kunde über ihren grausamen Tod gaben, lagen sie verstreut auf dem nassen Boden. Blutlachen um sie herum. Eine gespenstische Stille umhüllte das ganze Gebiet.  
  
Entsetzt schauten sie auf das ihnen vorliegende Massaker.  
  
"Nein....", murmelte Elladan bestürzt vor sich hin, als er langsam durchs Lager schritt, um nach eventuellen Überlebenden zu suchen.  
  
Sie beide hatten in ihren, für Elben gesehen, recht kurzen Leben schon viele Tote sehen müssen....doch das was sich hier ihnen darbot...das war einfach schrecklich....  
  
Als Elladan die Mitte des Camps erreichte rief er seinem Bruder leise zu " Elrohir...hier ist das Gemach von Arathorn."  
  
"Woher weißt du es ?"  
  
"Ist so ein Gefühl...vertrau mir."  
  
Gemeinsam betraten sie das Zelt. Es verschlug ihnen den Atem. Vor ihnen lagen Arathorn und seine Gemahlin. Beide von giftigen Orc - Pfeilen getroffen sind sie wohl nebeneinander gestorben. Arathorn vor ihr, als wollte er sie noch im Tode vor den fauligen Biestern beschützen....  
  
Und auch hier lag der Geruch des Todes in der Luft.... Stille...als wäre alles Lebendige an diesem Orte in die Hallen von Mandos gekommen.  
  
Elladan beugte sich unterdessen zu dem großen Führer der Edain hinunter. Getrocknetes Blut klebte überall an seinem bleichen Körper. Es musste also schon vor einigen Tagen passiert sein, dachte er sich. Er blickte ihn nun unvermittelt weiter an.....'Er war ein guter Mensch gewesen. Ein ausgezeichneter Waldläufer, ein überzeugender Anführer und er liebte seine Familie.'  
  
Plötzlich hörte Elrohir ein leises Geräusch. Ein Hin und Her Rutschen. Er machte, dem in Gedanken verlorenen, Elladan ein Zeichen, dass dieser seine Aufmerksamkeit auf diese Seite des Zeltes richten solle.  
  
Bedächtig schlichen die zwei hinter einer globigen Truhe. Und was sie da sahen, lies sie ungläubig mit halb offenen Mund zurück. Ein Kind, vielleicht 7 oder 8 Jahre, hockte zusammengekauert in der Ecke und blickte sie panisch an.......  
  
......wird fortgesetzt !!!!  
  
Wenn ihr die Geschichte mögt oder ihr daran etwas auszusetzen habt, dann schreibt euer Review...bitte * auf den Knien rutsch *....aber wenn dann nur konstruktive Kritik!!!  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
Hallen von mandos - für die Elben Häuser der Toten Edain - Menschen 


	2. Entdeckung

Also erst mal vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews. Nun weiß ich wenigstens, dass die Geschichte gelesen wird. ;)  
  
@ Vicky23: Danke für dein Lob. Ja, du hast recht. Es ist traumatisierend einen geliebten Menschen auf solch tragische Art zu verlieren...und dazu noch als Kind.  
  
@ Laury: Ja...unsere Lieblingselben kommen wieder mal in Hülle und Fülle vor. Viel Spass damit. ;)  
  
@ Aragorn15: Schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Ja...traurig ist sie. Also bald Taschentücher rausholen, denn in den nächsten Kapiteln wird's dann richtig ergreifend.  
  
@ Lady-of-Gondor: Auch dir vielen Dank für die netten Worte. Ich freue mich natürlich, wie jeder andere Autor auch, wenn die eigene Geschichte Menschen "zu Herzen geht".....  
  
Teil 2  
  
Sekundenlang starrten sich beide Seiten an. Dann fing sich der Ältere der Zwillinge und ergriff das Wort.  
  
"Mae govannen Tithen pen...." sprach er in sanfter und beruhigender Stimme, bevor ihm schlagartig klar wurde, dass er ihn unbewusst in der elbischen Sprache angeredet hatte.  
  
Als das Kind ihn aber in dieser weichen Sprache hat reden hören, verschwand ein Teil seiner Panik und in seinen Gesichtszügen vermischten sich nun Misstrauen mit Neugier.  
  
Elrohir musterte währenddessen den Kleinen. Man konnte trotz des Dreckes am Gesicht erkennen, dass dies ein Junge war. Bei näherem Hinsehen sah er zu seinem Bestürzen auch dessen Augen. Augen, die so vieles wiederspiegelten. Ein Meer aus Müdigkeit...... Angst..... und Trauer.  
  
Elladan beugte sich nun weiter vor und sprach nun ein zweites Mal den verschreckten Jungen an. Diesmal aber in der Sprache der Dunedain.  
  
"Hallo, mein Kleiner. Habe keine Angst.....Wir tun dir nichts. Wir sind Elben."  
  
Als ihn der Junge verständnislos anstarrte, blieb Elladan in der Position, wo er sich befand und lies sich geräuschlos auf den kalten Boden hinabgleiten. Der Jüngere Elb gesellte sich derweilen neben seinem Bruder.  
  
"Mein Name ist Elladan. Und das hier ist mein Bruder Elrohir."  
  
Langsam lies das Zittern des Kleinen nach und sein Körper entspannte sich allmählich.  
  
"Wie heißt du mein Kleiner ?", fragte diesmal Elrohir und lächelte ihn freundlich zu.  
  
Nach ein paar fast endlos erscheinenden Sekunden antwortete er den Elben zurückhaltend und mit leiser, kaum wahrnehmbaren Stimme.  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
Erleichtert, dass sie den Jungen zum Sprechen gebracht hatten, lächelten sie ihn weiterhin aufmunternd an.  
  
"Aragorn, bist du verletzt ?", wollte nun Elladan wissen.  
  
Der Kleine schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf, starrte sie aber weiterhin noch unsicher an.  
  
'Wie sollen wir ihm nur klar machen, dass er mit uns mit kommen muss. Wir können ihn unmöglich hier lassen.' dachte Elladan.  
  
"Aragorn, wir würden dich gerne zu den Elben nach Bruchtal mitnehmen.", sprach nun Elrohir, der die gleichen Befürchtungen wie sein Bruder hatte.  
  
In dem Moment, als der Elb Aragorn dieses Vorhaben mitteilte, wurde dieser wieder von einer Welle von Panik ergriffen und hauchte verzweifelt "Nein...nein...ich kann sie nicht allein lassen."  
  
"Wen kannst du nicht hier lassen ??" fragte Elrohir leise.  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute dieser die beiden Gestalten mit den langen schwarzen Haaren an, die ihm zwar nun freundlich gesinnt schienen..., aber er konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein.  
  
"Meine Eltern....", schluchzte Aragorn.  
  
Und da fiel es den beiden wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie konnten sie nur so blind sein. Ohne einen driftigen Grund würde sich dieser kleine Mensch ja nicht in den Gemächern von Arathorn aufhalten. Er musste also der Sohn vom großen Anführer der Dunedain und seiner Gemahlin sein.  
  
Um sicher zu gehen fragte Elladan genauer nach.  
  
"Wer waren deine Eltern pen- neth ?"  
  
"Ich bin Arathorns und Gilraens Sohn.", murmelte dieser, als ihm die ersten Tränen über die geröteten Wangen liefen.  
  
Bei diesem Anblick brach es den beiden elbischen Kriegern beinahe das Herz. 'Was musste der arme Junge durchgemacht haben!? Wir müssen ihn beschützen und nach Bruchtal zu Vater bringen.'  
  
"Ihr müsst ihnen helfen...ihre Haut ist so kalt und ich bekomme sie nicht wach...bitte helft meiner Mama und meinen Papa...", schluchzte Aragorn nun laut und sah die Zwillinge mit flehenden Blick an.  
  
Hilflosigkeit machte sich zusehends in den Elben breit, weil sie ja wussten, dass keine Kraft der Welt die beiden mehr ins Leben zurück holen könnte.  
  
Als Elladan ihn traurig ansah und sein Bruder sachte seinen Kopf schüttelte wurde Aragorn bewusst, dass seine innere Ahnung der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
Seine geliebten Eltern waren tot.  
  
Diese grausame Erkenntnis lies ihn in sich zusammensacken. Seine mit Tränen gefüllten Augen wurden trübe und der letzte Rest von Farbe wich nun auch aus seinem Gesicht.... Leer...er füllte sich so unendlich leer.  
  
Elladan sah diese plötzliche Veränderung und kroch zu ihm hinüber. Behutsam nahm er ihn in seine Arme und strich ihm sanft über das Haar. Sein Vater hatte dies in seiner Kindheit auch mit ihm gemacht. Wenn er verletzt vom Spielen nach Hause kam und untröstlich war.  
  
Auch Aragorn lies sich das gefallen und beruhigte sich nun langsam in den Armen des Elben. Eine ganze Weile lagen die Zwei einfach nur in dieser Weise dort, bevor Elladan sich sachte zu ihm hinabbeugte und meinte "Aragorn, du solltest mit zu uns nach Bruchtal kommen. Du könntest bei uns und unseren Vater Lord Elrond bleiben. Dort passiert dir auch nichts."  
  
"Aber was ist mit Mama und Papa...und den anderen ?", flüsterte er verzweifelt.  
  
"Wir kümmern uns darum...vertrau uns.", sprach Elrohir sanft und stand daraufhin auf. Mit grazilen Schritten lief er zu Aragorn und streckte ihm seine Hand hin. Der Junge nahm diese, umschloss mit seinen kleinen gebrechlichen Fingern die langen, feingliedrigen Finger des Elben und zog sich hoch.....  
  
...wird fortgesetzt.  
  
Wieder einmal bitte ich euch um Reviews....also macht mich glücklich und schreibt was.  
  
Kleine Erklärungsliste:  
  
(auf Englisch klingt manches einfach besser( siehe unten)  
  
Mae govannen - well met  
  
Tithen pen - Kleiner  
  
Pen- neth - young one 


	3. Vertrauen

Also erst mal vielen, vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews. Ich habe mich echt rießig über die Anteilnahme gefreut... *Kniefall mach*  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gefällt und nah geht. Es hat dir Tränen entlockt?? Wow... Ich bemühe mich, die Geschichte weiterhin dramatisch zu machen, sodass du noch ein paar Taschentücher brauchen wirst. ;)  
  
@Aragorn15: So...ich war schnell. Hier ist das neue Kapitel. Hoffentlich gefällt es dir.*smile*  
  
@Mellon: Lieben Dank für dein Lob. Das tut einem echt gut. Ich versuche natürlich so schnell wie möglich neue Kapitel zu kreieren.... ;)  
  
Teil 3  
  
Als sich Aragorn endlich aufgerichtet hatte, führte Elrohir ihn an der Hand von dem engen Platz hinter der Truhe weg und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Ausgang des Zeltes. Plötzlich blieb der Junge abrupt stehen und fing wieder an am ganzem Körper zu zittern. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich abwechselnd ohne auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben.  
  
Elladan, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben ist und direkt neben seinen jüngeren Bruder stand, sah wie Aragorn fast wie in Zeitlupe auf seine Eltern zuging, bedacht auch nicht mit seinen kleinen Füßen in die getrockneten Blutlachen zu treten.  
  
Im stickigen, vom metallischen Geruch des Blutes erfüllten Raum, war nun kein Laut mehr zu hören. Keiner der beiden Elbenkrieger wollte etwas sagen oder den Jungen irgendwie zum Aufbruch drängen. Also warteten sie geduldig ab und beobachteten, wie dieser sich langsam auf dem Boden sinken lies und vor seinen Eltern kniete.  
  
Seine silbrig grauen Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen, doch er weigerte sich der schier unvorstellbaren Trauer nachzugeben und wollte stark sein. Stattdessen beugte er sich zu seinen geliebten Eltern herunter und gab erst seiner Mutter, dann seinem Vater einen Kuss auf die weißen bleichen Wangen, als wenn er dadurch versuchen würde ihnen wieder Leben einzuhauchen.... Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
  
Kein Wort verließ seine Lippen und stumm starrte er sie noch einen Moment an, bevor sich doch eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg über die Wangen des Jungen bahnte.  
  
Dieser Abschied rührte die Zwillinge zutiefst. Es weckte in ihnen eigene Trauer. Auch sie mussten über den Verlust der Mutter hinwegkommen. Obwohl sie noch lebte, befand sie sich jetzt in den unsterblichen Landen, damit ihre von den Orcs gepeinigte Seele endlich Ruhe und Frieden findet. Sie fanden damals ihre nach einem Orcangriff geschundene Mutter, konnten sie aber nicht retten. Das nagte noch heute schwer an ihnen......  
  
Derweilen stand Aragorn schwerfällig auf und blieb einen Augenblick unschlüssig stehen. Elladan und Elrohir, die durch das Geräusch aus ihren schmerzhaften Erinnerungen gerissen wurden, lächelten ihn nun zaghaft an und Elrohir streckte abermals seine Hand aus.  
  
"Können wir pen-neth ? "  
  
Aragorn nickte und ergriff seine Hand. Als sie die Zeltplane aufschlugen, sahen sie wie die rotglühende Sonne unter ging und ihre letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Gebiet, welches nun eher einem Friedhof glich, in unnatürliches Licht setzte.  
  
Gemeinsam schritten sie zum dem Ort, wo Elladan die Pferde angebunden hatte. Dabei wäre Schleichen eigentlich die richtige Bezeichnung für ihren Gang gewesen, da sie von dem Anblick um sie herum so aufgewühlt waren, dass sie gar nicht anders konnten.  
  
Wie in Trance und ohne wirklich eigenen Willen schleppte sich Aragorn Schritt für Schritt weiter, immer an seine Eltern denkend und die Gedanken stets an die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage kreisend.  
  
Als die Drei schon nahe den Pferden waren, merkte Elrohir wie der Junge allmählich zu schwanken anfing.  
  
"Hey Aragorn....es ist nur noch ein kleines Stück, dann sind wir bei unseren Pferden. Siehst du die 2 weißen Stuten am Rande der Lichtung, das sind sie."  
  
Der Kleine nickte nur schwach und schaute wieder nach oben, um nur nicht die vielen blutbesudelten Flecken am Boden zu sehen.  
  
"Bist du schon einmal auf einem Pferd geritten, mein Kleiner ?", fragte Elladan ihn sanft, um Aragorn ein Stück aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen.  
  
Statt zu antworten, nickte der Angesprochene einfach nur wieder und zog sich in sich selbst zurück.  
  
Elladan machte diese Verhalten immense Sorgen, versuchte sich es aber nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Schau Aragorn...wir sind da."  
  
Elladan ging nun zu den beiden Tieren, um sie von den Leinen zu lassen. Sein Bruder ging mit Aragorn auf ihn zu, hob ihn in den Sattel von Elladans Pferd und schnappte sich die Zügel seines eigenen Rosses, um aufzusetzen.  
  
Als alle ihren Platz eingenommen hatten, flüsterte Elladan, der hinter Aragorn saß und ihn mit seinen Armen schützend festhielt, behutsam ins Ohr "So Tithen pen....jetzt geht es los."  
  
"Erzähl mir, wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas zu dir genommen...du musst hungrig sein" und gab ihm ein Lembasbrot mit ein paar Früchten.  
  
"Es ist zwar nicht das Leckerste, aber es macht satt.", meinte nun Elrohir, der ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.  
  
Aragorn versuchte schwach zu lächeln, aber es gelang ihm nicht, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Er nahm das Essen trotzdem an, obwohl er nur ein paar kleine Bissen runter bekam. Stattdessen schaute er nun auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Als hätte sich ein grauer Schleier auf alle Dinge gelegt, schwammen sie an ihm vorüber.  
  
Alles kam ihm so unreal vor. Vor einer Woche saß er noch mit seinem Papa am Lagerfeuer, wo er ihm Geschichten über die Abenteuer der Wesen von Mittelerde erzählte und momentan saß er vor einem dieser Wesen...einem Elben.  
  
Auch sie hatten blasse Haut, wie seine Eltern nun...... Bei dem Gedanken musste er sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht gleich wieder mit Weinen anzufangen. 'Nein...nein...sie leben...diese zwei leben....ihre Haut ist nicht matt, es umgibt sie ein schwaches Leuchten...', versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
  
Elladan merkte, wie sich der Kleine immer mehr verspannte und unruhig hin und her rutschte. 'Irgendwie muss ich ihn besänftigen...aber wie ?? Gegessen hat er auch so gut wie nichts...ach...wäre Vater doch bloß hier. Er wüsste was zu tun ist.' ging es ihm unablässig durch den Kopf.  
  
"Elladan, wir sollten einen Platz zur Rast finden."  
  
"Ja, du hast recht."  
  
"Aragorn....wir machen Halt für die Nacht.", sprach er ihm leise ins Ohr.  
  
Aragorn, der noch immer wach war hörte das....es war ihm, wenn ehrlich sein sollte, egal. Alles war ihm gleichgültig. Er konnte nie mehr auf den Schoss seiner Ma sitzen und ihrer wunderbaren Stimme lauschen, nie wieder mit seinem Vater in den Wald gehen und mit ihm jagen.....nichts war wie vorher.  
  
Während sie nach einigem Suchen ein passendes Plätzchen für die Nacht gefunden hatten und ein kleines behelfsmäßiges Lager aufbauten, stand Aragorn wie verloren neben den Pferden. Zu keiner anderen Handlung fähig.  
  
"Aragorn....komm! Hier kannst du heute Nacht schlafen.", meinte Elrohir und deutete auf die dicke Stoffmatte neben ihn.  
  
"Ich übernehme die erste Wache.", rief Elladan seinem Bruder zu, bevor er noch einmal zu dem Kleinen ging und sich vor ihm leicht niederkniete.  
  
"Wenn du etwas brauchst oder mit mir und Elrohir reden möchtest, dann sage es einfach. Wir sind für dich da, also habe keine Angst.", strich ihm mit seiner schmalen Hand sanft über seine Wange und setzte sich auf einen der Steine, um eine bessere Aussicht auf das Gelände zu erhalten. Aragorn nickte daraufhin leicht und ging zu seinem Schlafplatz.  
  
Elrohir lehnte derweilen an einer riesigen Kastanie und bedeutete Aragorn sich neben ihn auf seine Matte zu legen. Dieser folgte dem stillen Aufruf und lies sich fallen. Müdigkeit übermannte ihn, aber er konnte unmöglich schlafen. Nein... sobald er die Augen schloss, sah er die Bilder seiner ermordeten Eltern, seiner toten Freunde vor sich.  
  
"Schlaf doch jetzt ein wenig.", flüsterte Elladan ihm nun zu, obwohl er keine Antwort erwartete. Doch überrascht hörte er Aragorn leise wispern "Ich kann nicht...." "Warum nicht?"  
  
"Ich sehe...ich sehe dann wie die Orcs unser Lager kommen und Jeden töten...ich sehe wie meine Eltern von Pfeilen getroffen werden....und wie ich allein vor ihnen sitze und keiner kommt.......ich kann es nicht.", schluchzte er nun.  
  
"Aragorn, hör mir zu. Wir sind gekommen. Du bist nun nicht mehr allein. Ich weiß, dass die Erinnerungen dir weh tun, aber du brauchst den Schlaf. Versuche an etwas Schönes von deinen Eltern zu denken und wie sehr du sie liebst. Denn eines darfst du nicht vergessen. Auch wenn deine Eltern nicht mehr auf Arda weilen, so bleiben sie in deinem Herzen. Verstehst du ??"  
  
"Ja, ich glaube schon.", meinte er nun.  
  
Nachdem Aragorn seinen Vorschlag ausprobierte, dämmerte er langsam vor sich hin und versank wenige Minuten später in einen leichten Schlaf. Beide Elben beobachteten diesen Vorgang und lächelten sich an, als der Kopf des kleinen Menschen an die Schulter des starken Elbenkriegers fiel und dieser nun seinen Arm schützend um den verängstigten Jungen legte.  
  
Sachte wehte nun Wind in der sommerlauen Nacht und streifte bedächtig die zerzausten dunkelbraunen Haare des Jungen, als wollte er die schmerzlichen Träume mit sich forttragen, sodass diese nie wieder den Geist des Kleinen heimsuchten........  
  
....Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen und ich würde mich jedenfalls wahnsinnig dolle freuen, wenn ihr mir Reviews schickt. *Daaaannnkkeee...*  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
Tithen pen - Kleiner  
  
Arda- Welt (gemeint Mittelerde) 


	4. Schatten

Ich möchte euch abermals für die tollen Reviews danken. Dies baut natürlich auf... ;) Ich kann nun leider nicht mehr ganz so schnell neue Kapitel kreieren, da die Schule wieder angefangen hat und sie mich wie immer auf Trab hält.... * missmutig seufz * Ich tue aber was ich kann...versprochen!!! ;)  
  
@Vicky23: Gefällt mir wie gesagt, dass du die Story so schön findest. Ich liebe halt dunkle und traurige Geschichten...und hoffe daher, dass das auch immer so rüberkommt!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Dir hat es das Herzchen verkrampft...??...oh je, oh je...ich nehme das jetzt einfach mal als Kompliment auf. ;)  
  
@feanen: Danke fürs Lob !!  
  
@Aragorn15: Sooo...nun geht's weiter. Ich habe mich mal wieder gefreut, dass du so lieb warst und meine Story beurteilt hast. Also auch dir "Danke" fürs Lob!  
  
@Mellon: Mae govannen, mein Freund! Schön, dass du noch einmal ein Review abgegeben hast. Du glaubst gar net wie das aufmuntert. ;) Deine Komplimente nehme ich natürlich dankend an und hoffe, dass dir das weitere Kapitel auch gefällt.  
  
Teil 4  
  
Kurz vor dem Morgengrauen schüttelte Elrohir sanft seinen Bruder, damit er aufwachte und mit ihm zusammen die Weiterreise vorbereiten konnte.  
  
Elladan versuchte sich nun langsam aufzurichten, ohne Aragorn aus dem Schlaf reißen, der ihn letzte Nacht sowieso erst spät ereilt hatte. Vorsichtig nahm er dessen Kopf von seinem Schoss und legte den Jungen behutsam auf den moosbewachsenen Untergrund des Platzes.  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung erhob sich der Ältere der beiden Elben und blickte seinen Bruder mit leicht tadelnder Miene fragend an.  
  
"Warum hast du mich nicht eher geweckt ? Wir wollten uns doch die Wache teilen."  
  
Elrohir kannte den Gesichtsausdruck und wusste das er das Gesagte nicht böse meinte, wodurch er mit einem sachte angedeuteten Lächeln auf ihn zu ging und kaum hörbar etwas in sein Ohr flüsterte.  
  
"Rege dich nicht auf...Ihr zwei saht so friedlich aus, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken."  
  
Statt zu antworten, setzte Elladan sich auf einen der kleineren schroffen Felsen und schaute Elrohir mit durchdringenden Blick an.  
  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen........Sorgen um die Zukunft des Kleinen. Noch weiß er nicht, welche Folgen seine Herkunft mit sich bringen wird...."  
  
Etwas überrascht davon, dass sein sonst eher verschlossener Bruder so offen seine Ängste preisgab, schlenderte er ebenfalls zu dem Felsen.  
  
"Es wird nicht leicht für ihn werden..., aber wir sollten erst einmal zu Ada und dann können wir weiter sehen."  
  
Kaum hatte der jüngere Elb seine letzten Worte ausgesprochen, so wurde die Aufmerksamkeit beider auch schon auf die raschelnden Geräusche des wach werdenden Aragorn gelenkt.  
  
Als dieser sich nun ausgiebig streckte und langsam seinen steifen Körper aufrichtete, verfiel er sogleich für ein paar endlos erscheinende Sekunden in Panik.  
  
Wellen der Angst durchfuhren ihn, da er neben sich nicht mehr den Elbenkrieger vorfand..... Schnell drehte er sein Haupt hektisch zu allen Seiten, nur um erleichtert festzustellen, dass die Gesuchten nicht weit von ihm auf einer Erhöhung saßen.  
  
"Guten Morgen, pen-neth.", rief ihm derweilen Elrohir zu und ging zügigen Schrittes in die Richtung des Kleinen.  
  
"Du bist schon sehr früh auf. Du könntest ruhig noch eine Weile schlafen."  
  
Aber der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Der jüngere Elb hatte eigentlich auch nicht erwartet, dass Aragorn etwas sagte, da seit dem vorigen Tage kein einziger Laut seine Lippen verlassen hatte.  
  
"Na da komm, dann werden wir frühstücken gehen und dabei den Sonnenaufgang anschauen.", meinte Elrohir, um ihn aus seiner Lethargie herauszureißen.  
  
Aragorn nickte nur und gemeinsam beschritten sie den Weg bis zu dem älteren Zwilling. Wenige Minuten später saßen sie alle drei auf dem Felsen, aßen das gewohnte Lembasbrot und beobachteten, wie die aufgehende Sonne allmählich die in der Nacht eigentlich triste Umgebung in eine golden leuchtende Landschaft verwandelte.  
  
Doch auch jetzt konnte Aragorn das Farbenschauspiel nicht genießen. Die für die Elben so intensiv wirkenden Töne kamen ihm matt und unbedeutend vor, die sonst so faszinierende Natur und die möglichen Abenteuer, die man dort erleben konnte, hatten für ihn an Reiz verloren.  
  
Mit verlorenen Blick starrte er zu den nahen Bäumen, darauf hoffend, dass seine Eltern in weiter Ferne vielleicht auftauchten. Das sie ihm erklärten, dass jetzt alles gut wird und er wieder mit nach Hause dürfe.  
  
Aber diese kindlichen Vorstellungen erfüllten sich nicht, so sehr er sich dies auch herbeisehnte.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit machte sich der Herr von Bruchtal auf den Weg zu seinem Berater und Freund Glorfindel, um ihn zum Frühstück abzuholen. Ungewöhnlich war das schon, aber da seine Tochter Arwen bei seinen Schwiegereltern im Lande der Galadhrim verweilte und seine beiden Söhne eine Nachricht dem Dunedainführer Arathorn überbrachten, brauchte er etwas angenehme Gesellschaft.  
  
Mit leisen Schritten näherte er sich der Tür von Glorfindel. Er wollte ihn überraschen, was aber bei dem Balrogtöter meist nur schwer möglich war. Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Knirschen schwang er die verzierte Tür auf und trat ein. Behutsam näherte er sich nun den Fensterläden, um sie in einer fließenden Bewegung zu öffnen und dem leuchtenden Licht Einlass zu gewähren, sodass dieses jeden Winkel des Gemaches mit wohltuender Wärme durchdrang.  
  
Als Elrond sich umdrehte, erblickte er auch sogleich die nun klar werdenden graublauen Augen des Beraters. Strähnen des goldblonden Haares hingen lose über dem müden Gesicht und fragend hob dieser seine Augenbraue. "Elrond....was ist geschehen, dass du mich schon so früh aus dem Schlaf reißt?", hörte er ihn seufzen.  
  
"Nichts", antwortete dieser und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nur zum Frühstück abholen."  
  
"Ah ja....das ist in Ordnung, aber so früh...", grummelte der langsam aus dem Bett aufstehende Elb nun seinem Freund zu.  
  
"Ich warte auf der Terrasse auf dich.", gab dieser zurück und machte sich schleunigst zu dem besagten Ort auf.  
  
Wenig später hörte der Herr Bruchtals dann auch ein sanftes Echo von herannahenden Schritten. Glorfindel war es, der nun gemächlich in seine Richtung spazierte. Die Haare gekämmt und die vorderen zu eng anliegenden Zöpfen geflochten, mit einer gut sitzenden silbernen, aber einfach gehaltenen Tunika und mit einem derweilen entspannten Gemütsausdruck gesellte sich der Berater an den reichlich gedeckten Tisch.  
  
Mit einem Nicken forderte Elrond ihn auf Platz zu nehmen.  
  
"Also brannon nin, wie wurde mir denn die besondere Ehre eines gemeinsamen Frühstückes zuteil?", fragte der sich setzende Elb mit sarkastischen Unterton.  
  
Nach anfänglichen Herumdrucksen bekam der sonst so wortgewandte Elb dann doch noch einen vernünftigen Satz heraus.  
  
"Da meine Kinder mir momentan keine Gesellschaft leisten können...naja da fühlte ich mich ein wenig allein.....", flüsterte er im betrübten Ton, wobei sich eine gewisse Traurigkeit in seine dunkelbraunen Augen legte.  
  
Scheinbar einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben, wurde Glorfindel ruhig und blickte ihn verständnisvoll an. Selten erlebte er, dass sein Herr und auch sehr guter Freund so offen sein Innerstes preis gab. Und wenn er es doch tat, wollte er ihm wenigstens den nötigen Respekt entgegenbringen und seinen nicht so ernsthaften Kommentaren Einhalt gebieten.  
  
"Das verstehe ich doch....ich freue mich, wenn wir etwas Zeit verbringen können.", meinte er nun mit einem aufmunterten Lächeln.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß.", antwortete dieser nun seufzend, aber ebenfalls mit einem warmen Lächeln im Gesicht.  
  
Eine ganze Weile beobachteten sie nun die atemberaubende Aussicht, die sich ihnen von der Anhöhe der Terrasse darbot. Sie lebten zwar schon Hunderte von Jahren hier, aber der Anblick dieser Umgebung faszinierte sie beide immer wieder aufs Neue.  
  
Zufrieden lehnten sie in ihren bequemen Stühlen und aßen die daliegenden Früchte. Währendessen sahen sie wie das leuchtende Licht, ein intensiver Gelbton, lange Flure und Treppen, die sich in vollkommender Harmonie verzweigten, durchfluteten. Reiche Ornamente schmückten die fast in sich fließenden Teile, und die Oberfläche und die Materialien variierten in einem Maße, dass man sich auf ewig in sie hätte vertiefen können.  
  
Lieblich, zarte Ranken wanden sich dabei an den von herrlichen Früchten und Blüten schweren Bäumen empor.  
  
Es war eine glanzvolle Welt, in der scheinbar kein Chaos, keine Verwirrung oder Zerstörung herrschte.  
  
Aber ein wieder eintretender Schwermut, ja eine gewisse Melancholie betrübte diese gerade noch gefühlte vollendete Stimmung Elronds.  
  
Unruhe breitete sich in ihm aus. Da er mit der Gabe der Vorhersehung gesegnet worden war, nahm er dies auch nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Er wusste das etwas passiert war, etwas Wichtiges, sonst würde er nicht diesen schleichenden Schatten spüren........  
  
....wird fortgesetzt.  
  
Wiederum bitte ich um eure Meinung...also schreibt kräftig Reviews!!! Ich würde mich rießig freuen....! DANKE !  
  
°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Übersetzungen:  
  
Brannon nin - mein Herr 


	5. unbekannter Junge

Hallo, ihr Lieben ! Ich möchte euch abermals für die tollen Reviews danken.....  
  
@feanen: Auch wenn du dich stets extrem kurz fasst, bin ich dir für das abermalige nette Review dankbar und hoffe, dass du auch weiterhin meine Geschichte verfolgen wirst. ;)  
  
@Vicky23: Ein bisschen was von Elronds Reaktion (wegen der Ankunft des kleinen Aragorns) kannst du jetzt lesen, aber das meiste wird im nächsten Kapitel zu erfahren sein.  
  
@Mellon: Schön, dass dir meine Beschreibung von Bruchtal gefällt. Habe echt lange drüber nachgedacht, wie ich das faszinierende Reich Elronds am wirkungsvollsten rüberbringe....deshalb habe ich inständig gehofft, dass es euch gefällt!!  
  
@Aragorn15: Ich wollte euch ja nicht ganz sooo lang auf die Folter spannen, sodass man in diesem Kapitel endlich etwas über die Ankunft der kleinen Gruppe erfahren wird.... Jedenfalls noch mal Danke, dass du dir immer die Mühe machst mir ein Review zu geben. *dich glücklich knuddel *  
  
@Lady of Gondor: Danke für das liebe Review. Es wird sicherlich für alle Beteiligten schwer werden, solch einen Verlust wegzustecken.... Zum "Ausbruch der Emotionen" wird es aber erst im nächsten Kapitel kommen...also fleißig weiterlesen! ;)  
  
@Nellodee: Selten habe ich mich über ein Review so dolle gefreut.... Ich nehme dein Lob dankend an und hoffe natürlich, dass dir auch die weiteren Kapitel gefallen werden. Du wärest übrigens die erste, die bei einer meiner Geschichten geweint hätte....ich kann also nur eins sagen.....wow und Danke !  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Sooo...nun kommt endlich mein nächstes Chapter. Viel Spass damit !  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Teil 5  
  
Vor wenigen Minuten hatten sich die zwei Elben mit ihrem kleinen Schützling aufgerafft und sich letztendlich auf den Weg gemacht.  
  
Abermals setzte Elladan das Kind vor sich, damit es bis zu ihrer Ankunft in Bruchtal noch ein wenig ruhen konnte...  
  
Die Sonne war derweilen in voller Pracht am makellos blauen Himmel zu sehen und ihre flackernden Strahlen zauberten rötliche Schatten auf die umliegenden Bäume und saftigen Wiesen des Gebietes.  
  
Auch Elrohir genoss diesen kolorierten Rausch, diesen Amoklauf der Farben. Trunken taumelte sein Blick über das gelblich grüne Waldmeer und atmete dabei die würzige, nach Erde reichende Luft tief ein.  
  
Fast hätte man meinen können, dass sich nie etwas Schlimmes oder Böses in einer solch ursprünglichen, ja nahezu zauberhaften Umgebung ereignen würde.  
  
Aber es ist geschehen.  
  
Und es wird auch wieder geschehen.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir und auch alle anderen Elben, die noch auf Mittelerde verweilten, spürten die nahende Bedrohung. Sie fühlten wie sich nach und nach Dunkelheit in ihre Herzen schlich und sie die flüsterten Rufe aus den unsterblichen Landen immer deutlicher vernahmen.  
  
Aber sie wollten ihnen keinesfalls nachgeben und verdrängten diesbezügliche Gedanken stets recht schnell.  
  
Allmählich merkte Elladan, wie Aragorn nach jedem vorbeiziehenden Meter mehr zitterte. Immer wieder drehte der Kleine nun seinen Kopf nach hinten, um zu sehen wie weit sie schon von seinem Heim fort waren. Langsam dämmerte es ihm wahrscheinlich, dass er nicht mehr umkehren konnte....  
  
Schwer schluckend erblickten seine Augen beim erneuten Zurückschauen die des ihn festhaltenden Elben. Dieser lächelte ihn aber nur aufmunternd zu und richtete mit leiser, aber fester Stimme seine nächsten Worte an ihn.  
  
"Schau tithen pen...Siehst du die alten Kiefern da vorne, die mit den wilden flammenden Mustern?  
  
Nach einem kurzen Nicken Aragorns fuhr der jüngere Elb geschwind mit seinen Erklärungen fort. "Das sind die Grenzen von Bruchtal, unserem Zuhause. Unser Vater, Lord Elrond, ist der Herr dieses Landes. Hier wird dir also nichts passieren..."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Am späten Nachmittag des gleichen Tages hatte es sich Elrond auf dem Balkon seines Studierzimmers bequem gemacht, um von dort aus seinen ganzen Schriftkram zu erledigen.  
  
Ein recht ansehnlicher Haufen von Schriftrollen stapelte sich mittlerweile auf dem schweren Holztisch, aber Elrond nahm sich vor diese an dem heutigen Tage noch zu bewältigen.  
  
Beim Schreiben und Sortieren des Materials raschelte aber stets das tiefblaue, mit silbernen Stickerein verzierte Gewand, was den Herrn von Bruchtal halbwahnsinnig machte.  
  
'Hätte ich doch bloß meine Tunkia angelassen..., die wäre wenigstens enganliegend und würde nicht bei der kleinsten Bewegung solch eigenartige Geräusche verursachen.' ging es ihm ärgerlich durch den Kopf.  
  
Er musste sich aber sogleich berichtigen, da ihm einfiel, in welchem Zustand sich die besagte befand.  
  
Kurz nach dem Frühstück mit Glorfindel kam nämlich eine Gruppe von elbischen Kriegern, um sein Können als Heiler in Anspruch zu nehmen.  
  
Sie waren außerhalb der Grenzen Bruchtals unterwegs gewesen, wo sie der Jagd nachgingen. Doch die kleine Gruppe wurde von Orks angegriffen, nicht viele, aber doch genug, dass einer der Elben von einem der giftigen Orkpfeile nahe der Brust getroffen wurde.  
  
Schwerverletzt und kaum atmend wurde er dann zu ihm gebracht. Blutüberströmt lag er auf seinen Behandlungstisch, die Augen vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung halbgeschlossen und die Gesichtszüge verkrampft.  
  
Stundenlang versuchte er dem Elben, dessen Name, wie er später herausfand, Orendil war, zu retten, ihm Leben einzuhauchen.  
  
Nach der Säuberung der infizierten Wunde und der Behandlung mit den entsprechenden Heilmitteln stand er nun erschöpft da. In diesem Augenblick zu nichts anderem fähig, als sich hinzusitzen und ihn anzustarren.  
  
Seine blutbesudelte Kleidung hinterlies dabei auf den noch sauberen Marmorplatten scharlachrote Schmieren, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht weiter.  
  
Schweigsam stand er auf, um mit einem nassen Tuch den mit Dreck und Blut bedeckten Körper des nunmehr bewusstlosen Kriegers zu säubern.  
  
Ungefähr 2 Stunden später trat einer der Gefährten des verletzten Elben ein. Wie erstarrt blieb dieser kurz stehen und richtete zögernd, mit beinahe zurückhaltend leiser Stimme sein Wort an Elrond.  
  
"Wird er es überleben...?"  
  
Elrond richtete sich mit einer müden, für Elben eher untypischen, Bewegung auf. "Wir müssen die Nacht abwarten, aber ich denke die Aussichten sind gut, dass er es übersteht."  
  
"Danke, Herr Elrond.", flüsterte dieser mit zittriger Stimme und verlies den Raum, um die anderen über diese Nachricht in Kenntnis zu setzen.  
  
Da er noch eine ganze Weile bei ihm gesessen hatte und sein Zustand sich stetig besserte, bat er einen seiner Assistenten auf den Patienten zu achten.  
  
Und nun saß er hier. Wieder mit Arbeit vollbeladen.  
  
Seine Gedanken kreisten aber unaufhörlich um die Orks, die sich nun schon so nahe an die Grenzen von Bruchtals heranwagt hatten.  
  
Was sollte er nur tun....?  
  
Mit jedem Tag kamen sie näher und ihre Anzahl stieg dermaßen an, dass er die Grenzposten verdoppeln musste. Noch konnte er sie zwar zurückhalten, aber die Gefahren für die Elben, welche am Rande dieses Landes ihren Wohnsitz hatten, wurden erschreckend hoch.  
  
Bevor er in weitere Grübeleinen versank, wollte er sich lieber weiter in seine Arbeit vertiefen.  
  
Als er sich schon wieder der nächsten Schriftrolle widmen wollte, hörte er plötzlich nahendes Traben von Pferden, welches die drückende Stille jäh unterbrach. Neugierig drehte sich Elrond um, sodass er den oder die ankommenden Reiter sehen konnte.  
  
Sein feines Gehör hatte ihn nicht betrogen, denn schon nach wenigen Minuten konnte er die feingliedrigen Pferde und die grazile Gestalt seiner beiden Söhne ausmachen, die im schnellem Schritt durch die Gassen von Bruchtal ritten.  
  
Was ihn aber verwirrte war die kleine zusammengesunkene Gestalt, die sich vor einem der Zwillinge befand und sich gegen dessen Brust lehnte.  
  
'Wer kann das sein?'  
  
Verwundert stand er auf, um zur Brüstung des Balkons zu gehen. Im dämmernden Licht betrachtete er sich nun das ihm darbietende Bild.  
  
Ein Menschenkind, ein kleiner Junge von ungefähr 7 oder 8 Jahren, saß vor seinem ältesten Sohn und blickte unsicher und voller Misstrauen auf die anderen Elben, die in den zahlreichen kleinen Gärten die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen genossen.  
  
Als wäre er von etwas nicht greifbaren aufgeschreckt worden, wendete der Junge seinen Blick ab.  
  
Mit ängstlichen Augen hielt er sich nun krampfhaft an der Mähne der stolzen weißen Stute fest und starrte vor sich hin.  
  
Kurz darauf stieg aber sein jüngerer Sohn Elrohir von seinem Pferd herab, um das Kind von Elladan herunterzuheben.  
  
Wie erstarrt stand der Kleine da. Die Augen blicklos in die Ferne gerichtet, während Elladan ihm scheinbar leise etwas zuflüsterte.  
  
Elrond wollte sich nun endgültig über die Herkunft des Jungen Gewissheit verschaffen. Also ließ er sein Schreibgerät auf den Tisch fallen und eilte die Stufen seines Quartiers hinunter.  
  
Unten angekommen, sahen ihn auch schon seine beiden Söhne. Elrohir löste sich daraufhin von der kleinen Gruppe und ging lautlos auf ihn zu.  
  
Überrascht über das Aussehen seines Sohnes lief er ihm entgegen.  
  
Elrohirs Gesicht war von aschfahler Farbe und ein merkwürdiger Glanz bedeckte seine sonst so vor Energie und Lebensfreude strahlenden Augen.  
  
"Ion nin, was ist geschehen ?" , fragte Elrond erschrocken.  
  
Ohne gleich zu antworten, richtete dieser seine Augen auf den Boden.  
  
Bevor Elrohir etwas sagen konnte, schaute er sich unsicher um.  
  
Elrond konnte sich dem Eindruck nicht verwehren, dass Elladan seinem Bruder sachte zunickte...als würde er ihm für das nun Folgende Zuspruch geben.  
  
Nach endlos erscheinenden Sekunden erhob Elrohir benommen seine Stimme.  
  
"Arathorn und sein Gefolge wurden vor wenigen Tagen von einer Gruppe Orks getötet. Sie wurden regelrecht abgeschlachtet.....Niemand ist mehr übrig.....außer ihm." , erzählte er stockend und zeigte daraufhin in die Richtung hinter sich.  
  
".....Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn........"  
  
....wird fortgesetzt !  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
Tithen pen - Kleiner  
  
Orendil - kommt von "Herz"  
  
Ion nin - mein Sohn 


	6. Panik

Sorry, dass ich erst so spät ein weiteres Kapitel schreibe...* Schulstress * !!  
  
.......dafür aber vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews!!!!  
  
When you sleep - Teil 6  
  
Elrond vernahm voller Grauen die schmerzlichen Worte seines Sohnes und stand für paar Sekunden still und reglos da.  
  
Den Mund leicht geöffnet und die Stirn in Falten gelegt, als wollte er damit seiner Ungläubigkeit über das grausame Ereignis Ausdruck verleihen.  
  
Nachdem er sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte, schluckte er schwer und richtete sein Wort an Elrohir.  
  
"Keiner hat überlebt...?"  
  
Sein Sohn schüttelte nur den Kopf und blickte erneut zu Boden, während Elrond mehr zu sich selbst als zu Elrohir sprach.  
  
"Mein Gott...es waren doch so viele....wie konnte dies nur passieren....?"  
  
Elrond atmete tief durch und starrte erst seinen Sohn und dann den kleinen Jungen an, der mit bebenden Körper neben seinen ältesten Sohn stand.  
  
Mit langsamen Schritten ging er nun auf die beiden abseits Stehenden zu. Innerhalb kürzerster Zeit rasten ihm sogleich zahlreiche Bilder durch den Kopf.  
  
Wie er Arathorn kennen gelernt hatte....  
  
Wie er stets nach ein paar Jahren einige Zeit hier in Bruchtal verweilte.....  
  
Wie er ihm seine zukünftige Frau Gilraen vorgestellt hatte.....  
  
Er wusste nicht, dass die beiden mit einem Kind gesegnet worden waren. Aber als er sich dem Jungen immer weiter näherte, konnte er eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu dem Führer der Dunedain feststellen.  
  
Dasselbe dunkelbraune Haar, welches leicht gewellt bis zu seinen Schultern reichte.  
  
Die gleichen Grübchen, die Elrond schon bei Arathorn so gemocht hatte, wenn dieser lachte.  
  
Und die Augen.............  
  
Als sich der Herr Bruchtals sachte und behutsam hinhockte, um den Kleinen ja nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken, sah er dessen Augen.  
  
Niemals zuvor hatte er solche Traurigkeit und zugleich solche Müdigkeit erblickt.  
  
"Hallo, mein Name ist Elrond.... Meine Söhne Elladan und Elrohir hast du ja bereits kennen gelernt.....und wie ist dein Name, mein Kleiner?", fragte er derweilen den wie erstarrt dastehenden Jungen.  
  
Nach längerem Zögern gab er dem Herrn Bruchtals eine Antwort. Elrond musste sich aber trotz seines hervorragenden elbsichen Gehörs weiter nach vorn beugen, um die leise gesprochenen Worte zu hören.  
  
"Aragorn...Arathorns Sohn."  
  
Bei dem zuletzt gesagten stockte Aragorn plötzlich der Atem. Da er realisierte von wem er sprach, wurde sein Gesicht kreidebleich. Er konnte seinen Atem nur noch stoßweise hervorbringen und sah Elrond nun mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
Elrond war über die abrupte Veränderung bestürzt.  
  
Um ihn zu beruhigen, wollte er dem Jungen sachte über die blassen Wangen streichen. Als seine Fingerspitzen schon dessen Haut berührten, schaute Aragorn ihn aber plötzlich verwundert an.  
  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später zuckte er aber panisch zurück. Zögernd schlich Aragorn rückwärts. Seine Augen misstrauisch auf die drei Elben gerichtet.  
  
Elrond war völlig überrumpelt als sich der Junge plötzlich umdrehte und wegrannte.  
  
Entgeistert schauten sich die drei an, bevor auch sie durch das knie hohe Gras spurteten, um ihm zu folgen.  
  
****************  
  
'Es kann nicht sein.....nein....das war nicht Vater....oder doch..?!'  
  
Diese und ähnliche Gedanken schwirrten unablässig durch seinen Kopf, während er ziellos in den nahenden Wald rannte. Es verwirrte ihn zutiefst, was er gerade gesehen hatte.  
  
Erst hatten ihn die dunkelhaarigen Elben an diesen eigenartigen Ort gebracht, der so friedlich und hell, gleichzeitig aber auch mysteriös und unwirklich wirkte.  
  
Und dann kam ein Mann. Ein Elb, wie er aus dessen Aussehen schlussfolgerte.  
  
Langes schwarzes Haar fiel auf sein saphirfarbenes Gewandt, wobei ein mit zahlreichen Ornamenten versehener silberner Reif sein Haar schmückte.  
  
Wie auch Elrohir und Elladan war er groß und schlank und seine Haltung strahlte für alle stets Würde und Stärke aus.  
  
Als dieser sich ihm letztendlich genähert hatte, ergriff Unsicherheit und Angst sein Herz. Er wusste nicht, was dieser offensichtlich sehr bedeutungsvolle Mann von ihm wollte.  
  
Kniend hatte er ihn mit wohlklingender, weicher Stimme nach seinem Namen gefragt, aber als er diesen geäußert hatte, sah er etwas, was ihn bis zu den Grundfesten erschütterte.  
  
Aus dem zeitlosen, ja fast schon makellosen Gesicht dieses hohen Herrn wurde für ein paar Augenblicke das Antlitz seines Vaters. Er erschien so echt. Er wollte ihn berühren, ihn umarmen...sich einfach vergewissern, dass er wirklich da war.  
  
Doch das wurde ihm nicht gewehrt, denn schon Sekunden später veränderte sich das lebendige und für ihn normale Gesicht seines Vaters. Nun erschien es aschfahl und erstarrt. Dunkelrotes Blut lief seine Schläfen hinab und färbte nach und nach seine so schon verdreckte Kleidung ein.....  
  
Er konnte diesen Anblick nicht länger ertragen, sodass er schleunigst weggerannt ist.  
  
Und jetzt befand er sich in diesem kleinen Waldstück.....allein...und völlig durcheinander.  
  
Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass er seinen geliebten Vater noch einmal so gesehen hatte.....  
  
Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Schweiß perlte derweilen an seiner Stirn und Aragorn drehte sich panisch in alle Richtungen um. Von weitem konnte er plötzlich sehr schwach einige Stimmen hören, doch das machte ihn nur noch nervöser.  
  
Mit zitternden Gliedern und klopfenden Herzen rannte er noch ein Stück weiter in den Wald, vorbei an weißen und gelben Wiesenblumen, bevor eine recht alte und hochgewachsene Eiche in sein Blickfeld geriet.  
  
Ein Teil des Baumes schien im unteren Stück hohl zu sein, denn Aragorn konnte eine Art kleine Kuhle im Inneren ausmachen.  
  
Er wollte nur weg.  
  
Weg von den herannahenden Stimmen.....  
  
Weg von dem grausigen Gesicht, welches früher einmal sein Vater zu sein schien...  
  
Kurzentschlossen verkroch er sich in dem dunklen Loch und schloss seine Augen, um die übrige Welt einfach draußen zu lassen....  
  
*****************  
  
Mittlerweile waren auch die drei Elben in dem besagten Waldfleckchen angelangt und folgten den Spuren des Jungen.  
  
Elrond war verwirrt. Er fragte sich, ob er irgendetwas getan hatte, welches diese Reaktion bei Aragorn hervorrufen könnte.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht weiter um diese Vermutungen kümmern, da Elrohir leise an ihn herangetreten war und auf einen alten Baum zeigte. Nickend ging er zu der Eiche, denn auch er hatte natürlich die dahinführenden Fußspuren deutlich sehen können.  
  
"Was konnte ihn nur dazu veranlasst haben, gerade hier Schutz zu suchen ?", hauchte er seinem älteren Sohn Elladan zu.  
  
Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor er seine Stellung hinter Elrond einnahm, der sich derweilen schon vor der kleinen Höhle im Baum hinhockte und besorgt hineinspähte.  
  
"Aragorn...?!", rief Elrond im freundlichen Ton.  
  
Der Herr Bruchtals wusste, dass der Kleine da drin steckt, aber er erhielt keine Antwort.  
  
"Aragorn, habe keine Angst...ich bin es....Elrond."  
  
Elrond wollte weiter hinein, um ihn sehen zu können, denn bis dahin konnte er nur dessen Umrisse wahrnehmen.  
  
Als er es geschafft hatte, sich wenigstens mit seinem Oberkörper in die Finsternis zu lehnen, erblickte er Aragorn.  
  
Zusammengekauert und am ganzem Leibe zitternd drückte er sich gegen das Holz.  
  
Was ihn aber überraschte waren die zwei kleinen Dolche, die er mit den Händen umklammerte und in seine Richtung hielt.  
  
"Aragorn...bitte höre mir zu. Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten. Wir werden dir nichts tun. Du bist in Bruchtal sicher.....bitte komm heraus."  
  
Nach endlos erscheinenden Sekunden bekam Elrond endlich eine Antwort.  
  
"Geh weg....", wisperte er schwer atmend, ja fast schon schluchzend.  
  
Eine Träne bahnte sich nun ihren Weg über die Wange Aragorns und er sackte erschöpft zusammen. Elrond hörte wie die zwei glänzenden Dolche mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf die Erde fielen.  
  
"Aragorn.....?.... komm bitte heraus."  
  
Nach der erneuten Bitte bewegte sich der Junge und schaute den Herrn Bruchtals, mit vom vielen Weinen, geröteten Augen an. Zögerlich krabbelte er nun ins Freie und stand in angespannter Haltung da, während ihm unablässig Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, die einen nassen Film auf seiner Haut hinterließen.  
  
Erneut kniete sich Elrond vor dem Jungen hin.  
  
"Aragorn, willst du mir erzählen, was dich so verschreckt hat?"  
  
Ein paar Mal öffnete Aragorn seinen Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber kein Laut verlies seine Lippen. Schließlich brachte er doch noch einige verständliche Worte heraus.  
  
"Ich...ich...habe meinen Vater gesehen......in ihnen.", flüsterte er das zuletzt Gesagte nervös vor sich hin.  
  
Von den Worten Aragorns sichtlich berührt, schaute er seine Söhne entsetzt an.  
  
"Und was siehst du jetzt in mir, mein Kleiner?"  
  
"Elrond, mein Herr."  
  
"Gut. Weißt du was, wir sollten erst einmal in mein Quartier gehen, uns frisch machen, etwas essen und uns dann unterhalten. Was hältst du davon ?", meinte er nun mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.  
  
Aragorn nickte nur und folgte den drei Elben mit gemischten Gefühlen.  
  
Während Elladan und der kleine Menschenjunge derweilen schon fast vor den Toren des Palastes angekommen waren, drehte sich Elrond zu seinem Jüngeren Sohn um und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter.  
  
"Ion nin...nimm dir bitte genügend Männer und reite zurück zum Camp der Dunedain... Begrabt sie in Würde..."  
  
".....und hole die Körper von Arathorn und Gilraen nach Bruchtal. Ich möchte sie hier in geweihter Erde begraben."  
  
Nickend verschwand Elrohir zwischen den Bäumen und lies Elrond in einem Meer aus Sorgen zurück.......  
  
...wird fortgesetzt!!!  
  
Wie jedes Mal bitte bzw. bettle ich um Reviews. Danke !! ;)  
  
*****************  
  
Erklärung:  
  
Ion nin - mein Sohn  
  
*****************  
  
@Arsinoe4: Danke für dein tolles Review...habe mich echt rießig über das Lob gefreut. Mit einer Sache hast du recht. Elrond hat bestimmt noch mehr, als nur die eine besudelte, Tunika!! * g* Vielleicht ist es aber seine Lieblingstunika, die sich einzig und allein so schön locker und leicht an seinen geschmeidigen Körper anpasst. * smile * ..was ich dich schon immer mal fragen wollte ist, ob du eigentlich über die Bedeutung deines Namens Bescheid weißt!? Habe nämlich eine Sendung gesehen, wo Arsinoe die Königin von Thrakien war und später eine Göttin wird.....tja wollte ich nur mal loswerden. Bis dann, Joshua Nenya  
  
@Lady of Gondor: Toll, dass du wieder ein so schönes Review abgegeben hast. Und mit einem kann ich dir recht geben....Estel wird noch einige unschöne Dinge miterleben müssen. * schnief *  
  
@feanen: Ich habe mich sehr über das - verlängerte - Review gefreut. Also lass dich nicht davon abhalten mir ein erneutes zukommen zulassen... * lächel *  
  
@Vicky23: Hi Vicky...schön, dass du meine Geschichte abermals kommentiert hast * unendlich dankbar sei * !! Jepp....der Kleine muss noch ein bisschen was durchleben, ehe er in den Genuss kommt sich in Bruchtal heimisch zu fühlen...  
  
@ Aragorn15: Mae govannen, mein Freund !! Beim letzten Review wurde ich regelrecht rot...hatte Ähnlichkeit mit ner' überreifen Tomate * blush * ....habe mich jedenfalls ganz dolle übers Lob gefreut und mir deswegen gedacht, dass ich doch gleich mal ne' Fortsetzung schreibe. ;) hdagdl, deine Joshua N. 


	7. Schmerz

Vielen lieben Dank für eure letzten Reviews..... Ich muss mich auch hier erst einmal entschuldigen, da ich doch recht lange kein Update gegeben habe..!!!! Aber ihr wisst ja wie das ist.....die nervige Schule verlangt halt ihren Tribut ! *erschöpft seufz*  
  
@Aragorn15: Halli, Hallo... mellon nin ! Nochmals Danke für dein letztes Review...über das Lob habe ich mich echt gefreut. Nächstes Kapitel wirste dann auch mitbekommen wie Aragorn auf die "Ankunft" seiner Eltern reagieren wird....das wird dann das letzte Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte werden....kannst aber schon mal die Taschentücher bereit halten. Versprochen !! *dich lieb knuddel*, deine Joshi  
  
@Lady of Gondor: Schön, dass dir auch mein letztes Kapitel gefallen hat., dass macht mich richtig happy !!! Jepp, Aragorn wird noch ganz schön an der ganzen Geschichte zu knabbern haben...wirste in diesem, aber vor allem im nächsten Chapter sehen !! bis dann und viele liebe Grüße, Joshua Nenya  
  
@feanen: Auch dir vielen lieben Dank für dein Review...sind diesmal ja sogar ganze drei Sätze geworden. *süffisant in sich rein grins* Nee..., aber mal ernsthaft...ich bin über jedes einzelne Wort glücklich, was du mir zukommen lässt !! Viele Grüße, Joshua Nenya  
  
@ferendil: Hey....ein neues Gesicht !! Danke für dein Review....siehste...ich war ganz schnell *lol* und habe mich gleich ran gesetzt und habe etwas neues geschrieben !! Ich hoffe, dass du mir auch dieses mal deine Meinung zu der Story zukommen lässt, viele Grüße...Joshua Nenya  
  
  
  
Ich wünsche euch nun viel Spass mit diesem Kapitel *ist euer Weihnachtsgeschenk...grins...*  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°^^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Als Elrond nur noch letzte Schemen von seinem jüngsten Sohn wahrnehmen konnte, beschloss auch er den Rückweg anzutreten.  
  
In schnellen, zügigen Schritten holte er den Abstand zwischen sich und Elladan auf und legte eine Hand auf die zittrigen Schultern Aragorns. Dieser kaute aber nur nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum, statt eine Reaktion zu zeigen.  
  
"Elladan, ich nehme ihn mit zu meinen Gemächern. Wärst du so lieb und bringst uns etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken ?", lächelte ihn Elrond aufmunternd zu.  
  
Nickend drehte sich dieser um und verlies die zwei, um zur Küche des Hauses zu gelangen.  
  
Ein paar Augenblicke später bemerkte auch Aragorn endlich, dass Elrohir und Elladan weg waren und schaute sich unsicher um. Diesen zwei Elben hatte er angefangen zu trauen, aber ihr plötzliches Verschwinden machte ihn nur noch unruhiger als er so schon war.  
  
Aragorn blieb stehen und löste seine kleine Hand von den langgliedrigen Fingern des Elbenherrn.  
  
Elrond, der die angespannte Haltung Aragorns und den gedankenverlorenen Blick sofort bemerkte, beugte sich nun vorsichtig zu ihm hinunter.  
  
"Habe keine Furcht... Elladan ist nur etwas zu Essen holen. Er ist jeden Moment wieder da."  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden entspannten sich die Züge des Kleinen wieder und Elrond streckte erneut seine Hand aus, die Aragorn diesmal bereitwillig umschloss und nun fast krampfhaft festhielt. Als beide schließlich die unzähligen Stufen zu Elronds Gemächern erklommen hatten, standen sie jetzt auf einer kleinen Terrasse, die den Blick auf ganz Bruchtal freigab.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment blickte Aragon auf und sah sich um.  
  
Die Sonne ging unter und es schien als würden ihre Strahlen das ganze Land in einen rötlichen Glanz eintauchen....  
  
Die Blätter der hochgewachsenen Bäume wippten unter dem leichten Wind sachte hin und her und erzeugten beruhigende, vertraute Geräusche...  
  
Doch für Aragorn war nichts dergleichen auch nur annähernd beruhigend. Er sah die Schönheit Bruchtals durch einen grauen Schleier, der alles verbarg, was schön und rein wirken sollte.  
  
"Komm Aragorn..., lass uns rein gehen." , sprach Elrond, während er ihm die Tür aufhielt.  
  
Ohne Widerstand lies er sich auf das große Bett in der Mitte des Raumes setzten und blieb reglos auf diesen Platz.  
  
"Möchtest du vor dem Essen noch ein Bad nehmen ?", fragte ihn Elrond behutsam.  
  
Er wollte dem Jungen möglichst das Gefühl geben, dass er selber entscheiden konnte, was er machen wollte und was nicht. Vielleicht würde er so einen Teil seiner Angst verlieren, die sicherlich auch daher rührte, dass er sich hier fremd und allein fühlte....  
  
Als Elrond das leichte Zucken der Schultern Aragorns und dessen verhaltenes Nicken bemerkte, legte er ihm sanft die rechte Hand auf den Rücken, um ihn zum Badezimmer zu führen.  
  
Im Türrahmen blieb Aragorn aber stehen und zum ersten Mal konnte Elrond in seinen Gesichtszügen einen Hauch von Interesse wahrnehmen.  
  
Der Elbenherr beobachtete wie der Junge zögernd den Raum betrat und wie sich ein leichtes Leuchten in seine Augen stahl.  
  
Aragorn hatte wahrhaftig noch nie so etwas gesehen. Die Wände des Bades waren aus einfachem beigefarbenen Stein, doch hier und da waren ineinander verschlungene Linien und komplexe Verzierungen zu sehen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine riesige Wanne, deren Oberfläche durch ihre silberne Farbe und den hereinkommenden Sonnenstrahlen geheimnisvoll glitzerte.  
  
Statt einem geschlossenem Zimmer, wie es Aragorn aus den kleineren Städten der Menschen kannte, gab es hier nur die großen, steinernen Säulen und Teilstücke einer Wand, sodass er sich fühlte, als wäre er in einer Art offenen Halle oder auf einer Terrasse.  
  
Dünne sandelholzfarbene Chiffons hingen schleierartig an den Durchgängen und der laue Herbstwind ließ die seidenen Stoffe sachte hin und her wehen.  
  
Nun trat auch Elrond ein paar Schritte weiter vor und befand sich direkt vor der schimmernden Wanne. Aus Gewohnheit glitt seine Hand in das leicht umher schwappende Wasser, um zu prüfen, ob es schon die richtige Temperatur hatte.  
  
Eigentlich wollte er ja das Bad nehmen und hatte deshalb vor geraumer Zeit den Bediensteten gesagt, dass sie ihm eines einlassen sollten, doch durch die Ankunft Aragorns und den liegengebliebenen Schreibkram hatte er es glatt vergessen.  
  
"Hier ist dein Bad.... Die Seife und Handtücher liegen auf der kleinen Kommode links neben dir, aber wenn du noch etwas brauchst, dann rufe einfach. Ich bin direkt im Nebenzimmer...", meinte er lächelnd bevor er sich aufmachte den Baderaum zu verlassen und ihm ein wenig Privatsphäre zu gönnen.  
  
Aragorn nickte einfach wieder, aber gab ihm sonst keine weitere Antwort. Als Elrond schon fast zur Tür heraus war, fing er an sein Leinenhemd hochzuziehen, um es über den Oberkörper und schließlich den Kopf zu bekommen. Doch dieses Unterfangen erwies sich als schwieriger als gedacht, denn ein leichtes Zischen entfloh seinen aufgesprungenen Lippen...  
  
Auch wenn das Geräusch recht leise war, so entfiel es den feinen Ohren des Elben nicht. Elrond machte auf den Absatz kehrt und ging erneut auf seinen kleinen Schützling zu.  
  
"Aragorn, was ist los ? Hast du Schmerzen?"  
  
Doch der Angesprochene schaute mit verbissenen Gesicht zu Boden und vermied jedweden Augenkontakt.  
  
Aragorn wollte nicht preisgeben, dass ihm sein ganzer Körper weh tat, dass selbst das Heben und Senken seiner Arme ihm eine unbeschreibliche Mühe bereitete. Er wusste noch immer nicht, wie er sich gegenüber diesen exotischen Wesen, die er ja sonst nur von den Erzählungen am Lagerfeuer seines Vaters herkannte, verhalten sollte. Bis jetzt waren sie zwar mehr als freundlich gewesen, doch trotz allem konnte er sich ihnen noch nicht wahrlich öffnen.  
  
Aragorn wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er einen Finger unter seinem Kinn spürte, der dieses leicht nach oben drückte.  
  
"Bitte lass mich dir helfen...ich bin ein Heiler und weiß somit wie man den Schmerz wegnimmt.", flüsterte Elrond leise, aber bestimmt.  
  
Lange blickte Aragorn ihm in die Augen und nach und nach füllten sich diese mit Tränen.  
  
Mit gebrochener Stimme flüsterte Aragorn nach ein paar endlos erscheinenden Sekunden "..Du nimmst die Schmerzen weg....? ....auch die des Herzens?", und zeigte dabei mit zittrigen Händen auf seine eigene Brust, die sich nun immer schneller hob und senkte.  
  
In diesem Augenblick drohte Elronds Herz zu brechen. Selten hatte er in seinem langen Leben etwas so Trauriges und Verzweifeltes gehört..., und das noch aus dem Munde eines Kindes.  
  
So war er im ersten Moment einfach nur sprachlos und wusste nicht recht, was er darauf antworten sollte.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, pen neth, doch das kann niemand. Aber ich und meine Söhne können dir helfen, dass Stück für Stück Frieden in dein Herz einkehrt."  
  
Als Elrond dies gesagt hatte, fiel in Aragorns Innersten eine Art Damm. Schluchzend brach er zusammen und immer mehr Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über die Wangen des Jungens.  
  
Ehe Aragorn aber auf den Boden aufschlagen konnte, fing der Elbenherr ihn auf und lies ihn zu sich auf den Schoss sinken. Sanft wiegte ihn Elrond hin und her und streichelte ihm sacht über den Rücken, während sich Aragorn seinem Schmerz hingab.  
  
Es schien als würden sie schon eine halbe Ewigkeit in dieser Position verharren, als Elrond schließlich bemerkte, dass das Weinen aufgehört hatte. Aragorn lag nun zusammengerollt und still in seinen Armen, seine schmalen Finger fest in den Stoff seiner Robe gekrallt, starrte er gedankenverlorenen mit halbgeöffneten Lidern vor sich hin.  
  
Für Elrond war es ein eigenartiges Gefühl einem Kind wieder so nahe zu sein, denn schon lange Zeit war in Imladris kein Kinderlachen mehr zu hören gewesen.... Seine Kinder waren unlängst erwachsen und auch die seiner Freunde und Vertrauten. Doch mit diesem fremden Jungen fühlte er sich derartig verbunden, dass ihm dessen Schmerz, der schwer auf seiner noch so unschuldigen Seele lastete, berührte....  
  
"Sidh....quel esta, pinilya er....", flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr und wiegte ihn weiter hin und her.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit streckte sich Elrond ein wenig. Er hörte die leisen Schritte Elladans im Nebenzimmer, wo dieser höchstwahrscheinlich gerade das Essen auf den kleinen Esstisch platzierte.  
  
"Komm Aragorn....ich helfe dir beim Ausziehen und dann kannst du in Ruhe ein Bad nehmen.", wisperte der Elbenherr, ehe er sich langsam aufrichtete, um Aragorn nicht zu erschrecken.  
  
Doch alle Behutsamkeit hatte keine Früchte getragen, denn Aragorn schreckte wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch und schaute Elrond mit blassen Gesicht fragend an.  
  
Als beide endlich auf den Beinen waren, sprach Elrond ihn erneut an.  
  
"Soll ich dir helfen....?"  
  
"Ja...", hauchte der Junge mit tränenerstickter Stimme und hob seine Arme erschöpft hoch.  
  
Vorsichtig zog ihm Elrond nun das Hemd übern Kopf und erstarrte bei dem, was er zu sehen bekam. Fast jede Stelle seines Oberkörpers war mit blauen Flecken und zahlreichen Hämatomen übersät. Sie schienen zwar schon älter zu sein, doch hatten sie kaum an Intensität verloren.  
  
"Möchtest du mir erzählen wie das passiert ist?"  
  
"Nein....", hörte er die heisere Stimme des Kleinen.  
  
"Das ist in Ordnung....", antwortete Elrond und hob ihn an Schultern hoch, um ihn ins Badewasser zu setzen.  
  
Nachdem Aragorn ein ausgiebiges Bad genommen und dabei den ganzen Dreck von seiner Haut gewaschen hatte, legte ihm Elrond neue Kleidungsstücke hin, da seine eigenen von Schmutz und Blut unbrauchbar geworden waren...  
  
Als Aragorn die elbischen Gewänder angezogen hatte, fühlte er sich schon ein wenig mulmig, denn obwohl sein Vater - soviel er wusste - ein bedeutender Mann unter denen seines Volkes gewesen war und sie gut gelebt haben, so waren ihn solch edle Stoffe fremd.  
  
Aus dem Badezimmer heraus gekommen, schaute sich Aragorn unsicher um.  
  
"Wenn du möchtest kannst du auf dem Bett essen."  
  
Irgendwie erleichtert, dass Elrond noch da war, krabbelte er auf das große Bett und fing an die daliegenden Früchte anzuknabbern, doch viel bekam er einfach nicht herunter.  
  
Seufzend lehnte er sich in die dunkelgrünen seidenen Kissen zurück und bemerkte plötzlich, dass er den Elben schon wieder nicht sehen konnte.  
  
"Herr Elrond....wo seid ihr?"  
  
Der Angesprochene hörte das ängstliche Rufen und eilte schleunigst von einem der Nachbarräume zurück in sein Schlafgemach. "Tithen pen, ich bin doch hier."  
  
Als Elrond sich auf das weiche Laken des Bettes niedergelassen hatte und Aragorn etwas verwundert anschaute, erwiderte dieser nur "Bitte geht nicht...bleibt bei mir."  
  
Nickend deckte er Aragorn zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett.  
  
Und so geschah es, dass dunkelhaarige Elb die ganze Nacht über ihn wachte, ihn sanft übers Haar strich und bis zum Morgengrauen beruhigende Melodien vor summte........  
  
.....wird fortgesetzt !!!  
  
Bitte seid so lieb und sagt mir eure Meinung in Form eines kleinen Reviews...ihr würdet mich damit wirklich sehr glücklich machen!....und "Frohe Weihnachten" !!  
  
°^°  
  
ERKLÄRUNGEN  
  
Pen neth - young one...also auch so was wie kleiner  
  
Quel Esta, pinilya er- Rest well, little one (Ruhe dich aus, Kleiner)  
  
Sidh - Friede  
  
Tithen pen - Kleiner 


	8. Abschied

Vergebt mir für das extrem späte Update meiner Geschichte, doch es kamen so viele Dinge dazwischen...Abitur, Fahrschule, mein Urlaub in Irland und nun auch noch das erste Semester meines Studiums...usw. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu böse mit mir.

Noch eine klitze kleine Anmerkung...ich verwende hier einen Text von Paddy Kelly „When you sleep" ! Ihr werdet schon merken wann..., aber ich wollte nur sagen, dass nicht ich das Genie war, der diesen tollen Song entwickelt hat. ;) Das Lied war nämlich meine Inspirationsquelle für diese Story...ich habe es auch in der englischen Sprache belassen, da eine Übersetzung unangemessen gewesen wäre...auch ein anderes Zitat („Ein starkes Gefühl lässt sich nicht befehligen, am allerwenigsten der Schmerz, denn er ist ungebärdig und sperrt sich gegen jedes Heilmittel") ist nicht von mir, sondern von Seneca Lucius Annaeus...aber genug geredet, hier ist das neue und letzte Kapitel nach unten zeigt !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen kam Elrond in sein Gemach. Trotz dieser Lautlosigkeit bewegte er sich heute schwerfällig. Als würden die hinter ihm liegenden Jahrtausende schließlich doch ihren Tribut fordern und ihn wegen der derzeitigen traurigen Geschehnisse für Elben eigentlich unmöglichen Weise altern lassen. Vielleicht lag dies ja an seiner menschlichen Hälfte. Er wusste es nicht.

Bedächtig schritt er durch sein Zimmer. Eine bleierne Stille hing wie ein schwerer, undurchdringlicher Nebel im Raum. Und nichts vermochte diesen zu teilen, nicht einmal die langsam aufgehende Sonne.

Im Halbdunkel erkannte er nun seinen kleinen Schützling; wie er bewegungslos auf einem der kleinen Hocker saß. Schweigend starrte er in den Spiegel; wie es schien zu keiner anderen Reaktion fähig als sich selbst anzuschauen. Ob er sich selbst wahrnahm oder sein Blick nur ins Nichts führte, konnte er dabei nur schwer erkennen.

„Aragorn?"

Keine Antwort. Keine Reaktion. Nicht einmal ein leichtes Zucken im Gesicht, kein Zeichen, dass er ihn überhaupt wahrgenommen hat.

So verhielt er sich schon seit Tagen. Seit er ihn vor knapp einer Woche bei sich aufgenommen hatte, war Aragorn durch Höhen und Tiefen gegangen. Wenn der Elb schon gedacht hatte, dass er sich langsam etwas besser fühlte und anfangen würde ihm und seinen Söhnen zu vertrauen, dann kam wenig später wieder ein herber Rückschlag. Aragorn saß dann meist, so wie heute, völlig apathisch in der Ecke und starrte stundenlang einfach nur ins Leere. Und dabei an ihn ranzukommen war äußerst schwierig, wenn nicht gar unmöglich.

Doch er versuchte es immer und immer wieder. Er wusste, dass der Junge jemanden brauchte, sonst würde dieser innerlich aufgeben und vielleicht schlussendlich in eine Welt der Trauer und des Schmerzes abdriften. Und er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie sich das anfühlte. Hatte er doch schon so viele geliebte Freunde und Familienmitglieder verloren...

Er merkte zwar, dass Aragorn sich nach und nach an ihn gewöhnte und es zuließ, dass er jede Nacht an seinem Bett wachte, er aber immer noch distanziert blieb und kaum sprach.

Auch die Anwesenheit von Elladan und Glorfindel akzeptierte er allmählich; und das ein oder andere Mal entlockten selbst sie Aragorn einen Hauch eines Lächelns indem sie ihren unverwechselbaren Humor zutage treten ließen.

Vorsichtig berührte er Aragorn nun an der Schulter. „Tithen pen, wir müssen uns fertig machen."

Von der sachten Bewegung aufgeschreckt, schaute er ihn aus seinen großen dunklen Augen verwirrt an. Unterstrichen wurde dieser Ausdruck durch sein dunkles Haar, welches in wilden Strähnen über seinen Augen hing. Doch es machte Aragorn scheinbar nichts aus.

„Weißt du Aragorn...wir müssen etwas mit deinem Haar machen. So kann es...für den heutigen Tag nicht bleiben. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir einen Teil davon flechte?"

„Nur Mädchen flechten sich das Haar.", erwiderte er aber nur kurz und fing an sich nervös die Hände zu kneten.

Elrond musste trotz der bedrückten Stimmung kurz auflachen. „Nur Mädchen ? Und was bin ich dann? Auch ein Mädchen ? Schau mich an, mein Kleiner. Viele Elben flechten ihr Haar. Manche tun dies, um ihre Stellung oder eine Zugehörigkeit zu etwas auszudrücken, andere, um einfach das lästige Haar aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen."

„Und warum trägst du dein Haar so?", kam die kleinlaute Stimme Aragorns. „Ich ? Das hat viele Gründe. Zum einem finde ich es schön und zum anderem ist es ein Symbol meiner Familie."

Unsicher, aber doch neugierig streckte Aragorn seine Hände nach Elronds Haaren aus. Damit er diese aber besser erreichen konnte, hockte sich der Elbenherr in einer fließenden Bewegung vor dem beigefarbenen Hocker hin. Mit überraschend wachen Augen tastete Aragorn erst mit den Augen und dann auch mit den Fingern die komplizierten Zöpfe an Elronds Hinterkopf ab.

Mit der einen Hand hielt er ihm nun ein paar Lederbänder hin. „Möchtest du, dass ich dir auch solche Zöpfe flechte?"

„Aber...aber...ich bin doch niemand aus deiner Familie...", meinte er zögerlich und senkte seinen Kopf.

Elrond seufzte innerlich. Natürlich war er ein Teil dieser Familie, doch das konnte er ihm unmöglich sagen. Er, der letzte Nachkomme seines verstorbenen Bruders Elros, musste beschützt werden. Denn so klein und hilflos er noch vor ihm saß, war er dennoch die Hoffnung der Menschen. Der Menschen und allen freien Völker Mittelerdes.

„Aragorn...ich weiß, dass deine Eltern Arathorn und Gilraen waren...und immer sein werden. Aber eines möchte ich dir sagen. Du bist nicht allein auf dieser Welt. Und wenn du das möchtest, kannst du bei uns bleiben und ein Teil meiner Familie werden. Was sagst du dazu ?"

„Warum"

„Warum was, pen-neth ?"

„Warum wollt ihr mich hier haben?"

Elrond lächelte sanft und strich dem Jungen sachte über dem Kopf. „Das hat einen ganz einfachen Grund. Wir alle haben dich lieb gewonnen und wollen dir ein Zuhause bieten. Möchtest du das ?"

Aragorn nickte und zeigte zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder ein kleines Lächeln.

Erleichtert stand Elrond wieder auf und stellte sich hinter seinem Schützling, um ihm vorsichtig die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und sie zu kämmen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vor einer Stunde war er mit dem Flechten von Aragorns dunklem Haar fertig geworden. Würde man die runden Ohren nicht hervorlugen sehen, könnte man sogar beinahe vermuten, dass er einer von den Unsrigen wäre. Diese Vorstellung war ja auch nicht unbegründet. Schon lange hat kein Nachfahre seines Bruders mehr solche Ähnlichkeit mit ihm aufgewiesen. Das rabenschwarze Haar, die grauen Augen, die blasse Haut...all die Dinge hatte er stets bei seinem Zwilling ausmachen können.

Nun aber stand er am Treppenansatz seines Hauses. Er hielt die Hand seines Schützlings und langsam durchschritten sie die morgendliche Stille. Je weiter sie gingen, desto mehr Elben folgten ihnen. Wortlos liefen sie mit den Erstgeborenen zu einem stillen Platz am Waldesrand.

Elrond sah unter den Anwesenden seine Söhne näher kommen. Und auch Erestor und Glorfindel, seine treuesten Ratgeber und Freunde, warteten schon mit steinernen Mienen auf der kleinen Anhöhe.

Plötzlich spürte er wie Aragorns Körper sich anspannte, da sie schließlich das Ziel des Zuges vor sich sahen.

Gilraen und Arathorn, wie sie aufgebahrt auf der flachen hölzernen Stätte lagen. In diesem Moment kamen wieder die dunklen Bilder des gestrigen Tages hoch. Wie Elrohir und die anderen Krieger den Führer der Dunedain und dessen Frau nach Bruchtal gebracht haben. Obwohl es sicherlich Versuche gegeben hat, die beiden schon von Blut und Schmutz zu befreien, war dies von keinem großen Erfolg gekrönt gewesen.

Es war ein grauenvoller Anblick die ehemals so stolzen Numenorer gebrochen und mit ihrem Blut und dem ihrer Feinde besudelt zu sehen. Die halbe Nacht hatte er damit zugebracht ihre Körper und ihr blutgetränktes Haar zu waschen und ihre Wunden zu nähen, sodass sie wenigstens ihrem früheren Antlitz wieder etwas ähnelten.

Nun lagen sie in den Farben ihrer Vorväter, in schwarzen und roten Stoffen, vor ihnen. Fast durchsichtig schimmernde beigefarbene Tücher bedeckten die Gesichter der dahingeschiedenen Herrscher der Edain des Westens. Und Herrscher waren sie. Zwar im Exil, dennoch ohne Zweifel königlich.

Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass man von ihm erwartete, dass er endlich etwas sagte. So durchbrach er die Stille durch das Rascheln seiner langen, schweren Gewänder und bewegte sich in die Mitte der kleinen Ansammlung. Er senkte kurz seinen Kopf und sprach nun mit recht rauer Stimme.

„Wir wollen heute zwei Menschen verabschieden, die vieles für ihr eigenes Volk, aber auch zum Schutz anderer getan haben. Unermüdlich war ihr Kampf gegen den aufziehenden Schatten im Osten und dennoch waren sie voller Güte, Liebe und Zuversicht. Das ihr Leben so schnell hatte enden müssen, ist nicht nur für ihre Familie und Vertrauten ein großes Unglück, sondern auch für ganz Mittelerde.

Ich weiß es selber am besten...ein starkes Gefühl lässt sich nicht befehligen, am allerwenigsten der Schmerz, denn er ist ungebärdig und sperrt sich gegen jedes Heilmittel..., dennoch habe ich Hoffnung.

...Mögen Gilraen und Arathorn in Frieden ruhen und ihren Platz in den Hallen ihrer Vorväter finden."

Betroffen standen die beiwohnenden Elben rings um die Aufbahrung und schauten mitfühlend drein. Für sie war der Tod kein Unbekannter, denn auch unter den Ihrigen waren mit zunehmender Zeit immer mehr Elben zu beklagen, welche in den unzähligen Scharmützeln mit den Dienern der dunklen Seite umkamen.

„Aragorn möchtest du noch etwas sagen ?", flüsterte Elrond dem Jungen ins Ohr.

Nickend lösten sich die kleinen Finger Aragorns aus der feingliedrigen Hand des Herrn von Bruchtal. Zitternd ging er auf seine bewegungslosen Eltern zu. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich unterdessen immer mehr und er musste schlucken, um wieder einigermaßen Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu erlangen.

Er sprach nicht, doch kurz darauf konnte man die leise, aber gefühlvolle Stimme Aragorns hören...wie er, zum Erstaunen aller, sang.

„Good night miracle of love,

sleep tight I' ll sing you a lullaby.

Cause when you sleep,

You look like an angel.

You look like an angel to me.

Oh when you sleep,

You look like an angel.

You look like an angel to me.

Every minute that you live,

Is a miracle god gives,

So the heavens are delighted.

Good nights miracle of love,

sleep tight I' ll sing you a lullaby.

Cause when you sleep,

You look like an angel.

You look like an angel to me.

Oh when you sleep,

You look like an angel.

You look like an angel to me.

Als die letzten Worte des Liedes verklungen, waren alle Anwesenden wie erstarrt. Keiner war zu einer anderen Reaktion fähig als schweigend dazu stehen und Aragorn anzuschauen. Der eine oder andere wischte sich sogar verstohlen Tränen aus den Augen. Selten haben die hiesigen Elben solch eigentlich beruhigende, hierbei aber tieftraurige Worte aus dem Munde eines so jungen Menschen gehört. Das Lied schien eine Art Einschlaflied zu sein. Mehr noch...denn die Welt schien still zu stehen. Für diesen einen Augenblick hatten diese sanften Melodien und Worte Mittelerde in umhüllende Vergessenheit gewiegt.

Tränen, erst vereinzelt und nun in kaum aufzuhaltenden Bächen rannen über die geröteten Wangen des Jungen. Doch außer den Tränen und den leisen Beben des zerbrechlich wirkenden Körpers, konnte man nun auch eine gewisse Akzeptanz der Geschehnisse in seinem Gesicht sehen...

Nach und nach leerte sich der Platz. Immer mehr Elben folgten den unscheinbaren Pfad zurück zu ihrem Heim. Doch Aragorn rührte sich nicht. Statuengleich blieb er stehen, bis er jemanden hinter sich spürte.

„Aragorn...? Wollen wir gehen?"

Ohne auf Elronds Frage einzugehen, drehte sich dieser langsam um und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich hätte mit Mama und Papa gehen sollen...ich...ich..."

„Aragorn, hör mir zu. Deine Eltern hätten das nicht gewollt. Du stehst noch am Anfang deines jungen Lebens und es wegzuwerfen ist der falsche Weg. Also zweifle niemals an deinem Platz in dieser Welt."

Aragorn schaute ihn noch immer mit geweiteten Augen an. Nun vermischten sich die übrigen Tränen mit dem einsetzenden Regen und schufen einen dünnen Film auf seiner Haut.

„Weißt du was mir dein Vater vor langer Zeit geschrieben hat ? Als du geboren wurdest regnete es, wie jetzt auch. Aber es fiel kein gewöhnlicher Regen...nein...der Himmel weinte, weil er seinen schönsten Stern verloren hatte. Verstehst du was ich dir damit sagen möchte?" Als keine Antwort kam fuhr er fort. „Ich will damit sagen, dass deine Eltern dich sehr geliebt haben und ihr Andenken wahrst, indem du weiter lebst."

Erleichtert registrierte der Elbenherr wie ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. Mit einem letzten langen Blick auf seine Eltern ergriff Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn Elrond' s Hand und gemeinsam gingen nun auch sie zurück.

Ein Windstoß fuhr durch die hohen Ahornbäume und das Rauschen der aneinander streifenden Blätter flüsterten auf ihre Weise einen letzten Abschied.

Auf der kleinen Anhöhe, so wie auch im Herzen Aragorns, schien schließlich Frieden einzukehren...

ENDE

-°-

Auf diese Weise möchte ich mich noch einmal für die wundervollen Reviews bedanken, die ihr mir während meiner Geschichte gegeben habt. Das ist der schönste Lohn eines jeden Schreiberlings. So bitte ich euch ein letztes Mal um eure Meinung zu meinem letzten Kapitel, damit ich weiß, was ihr davon haltet. Ganz lieben Dank dafür !

°

Aragorn15: Ich hoffe, dass du mich nicht für meine laaaange Abwesenheit verdammst..(..falls du überhaupt noch mich und meine Geschichten kennst...dich also noch an mich erinnerst). Das war also das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Ich hoffe, dass es dir gefallen hat und du mir wie immer deine Meinung hierzu kund tust. Liebste Grüße, Joshua.

Lady-of-Gondor: Danke für deine lieben Worte in deinem letzten Review. Ich hoffe, dass dir der Abschluss meiner Geschichte zusagt...und falls nicht, dann schreib' s mir.

Auxia: Fleißig in Reviews schreiben warst du ja schon immer. Danke also für deine lobenden Worte. Nun kommt auch das ersehnte letzte Kapitel...hoffe, dass es dir gefällt.

Maria: Vielen lieben Dank, dass du dir die Zeit für ein so nettes Review genommen hast. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut...ich weiß, die Fortsetzung hat ne' halbe Ewigkeit gedauert, aber das war gerade die aufregendste Zeit meines Lebens und da war die Zeit knapp bemessen. Aber nun habe ich Semesterferien und da schreibe mehr...viel mehr. Würde mich also freuen, wenn du mal wieder reinschaust.

Feanen: Auch dir Danke für deine Antwort. Aragorn ist schon ein süßer, kleiner Fratz...ich hoffe halt immer, das ich ihn vom Verhalten und Aussehen auch richtig hinkriege. Schön, wenn es dir gefällt.

Hello: Ich danke dir für dein liebes Review. Das mit dem schnell weiterschrieben hat, wie du siehst nicht „ganz" geklappt, aber immerhin jetzt als nie. Du hast recht, die Beziehung zwischen Elrond und Aragorn ist schon was einzigartiges...

Shelley: Dir danke ich für die gute, konstruktive Kritik. Das ich Worte wie „mein Gott" verwendet habe, war wirklich etwas dämlich und meinerseits nicht durchdacht. Ich habe sein Verhalten aber mit Absicht etwas jünger erscheinen lassen, da ich den Schock so besser rüberbringen wollte. Ich weiß nicht wie es mir gehen würde, wenn meine Eltern, alle Freunde und Bekannte ermordet werden und ich allein in solch einem Chaos zurück bleibe...da wäre ich schon verstört. Ansonsten freue ich mich immer wieder deine Gedanken zu meinen Zeilen zu lesen...bis hoffentlich bald.

Vicky23: Das dich meine Geschichte zu Tränen rührt ehrt mich, denn das ist eines der besten Komplimente, die man erhalten kann. Also Danke. Ich hoffe, dass das letzte Kapitel auch nach deinem Geschmack ist...liebe Grüße..., Joshua.

Merowen: Mit der Schnelle des Weiterschreiben hat es wie du ja sicherlich schon mitbekommen hast, laaange gedauert...was mir ehrlich leid tut. Schön, dass dir aber mein letztes Kapitel gefallen hat...vielleicht war dieses ja auch zum Schniefen...mir ging's beim Schreiben jedenfalls so. Taschentücherpackung mit dir teil

Neferti: Du bist schon auf Knien gerutscht, damit ich weiter schreibe...hui...musst du doch nicht machen. Normalerweise hilft in den Arsch treten ganz gut. ;) Ich finde es aber toll, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt...leider ist das das letzte Kapitel, aber bei meinen anderen Geschichten schreibe ich mit Garantie weiter oder ich entwickle ein paar neue. Mal sehen...habe ja jetzt Semesterferien, also habe ich mehr Zeit. Grüße, deine Joshua.

Lady of Darkness 369: Du hast dir fast die Augen ausgeheult...oh jeh...brauchst dich dafür doch nicht zu schämen. Das mache ich bei fast jeder zweiten Geschichte, die ich lese auch. Das ich dies aber auch mit meinen Stories bei anderen Lesern schaffe, ist für mich ein sehr großes Kompliment. Also...vielleicht gefällt dir dann auch mein letztes Kapitel.


End file.
